


[PodFic] Eyes Open

by WarriorDrgnMage



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorDrgnMage/pseuds/WarriorDrgnMage
Summary: Original EllieRose101 Summary:Many fics have it that Spike loved Buffy the first moment he laid eyes on her – he just wasn’t aware of it. Well, this story explores what might happen if he was.Writer's Notes:This may fall into the 'underage' category, depending on your views on the age of consent.To my mind, Buffy's all grown up, here.Reader's Notes:I marked it as underage because Buffy is under eighteen.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	[PodFic] Eyes Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieRose101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieRose101/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eyes Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337296) by [EllieRose101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieRose101/pseuds/EllieRose101). 



Many thanks to EllieRose101. She was reluctant for me to do this PodFic because she wrote it so long ago. Please check out her newer works [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieRose101/pseuds/EllieRose101). 

Download this [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/krust6cizenst1o/Eyes_Open.mp3/file).


End file.
